Welcome Escape
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Human!AU Cas sneaks out of his house to meet up with his secret boyfriend, Dean. Mentions Sabriel.


Credit to Kripke, I don't get a profit from this

Cas smirked as he silently opened his window and jumped the small distance on to the porch roof, then dropped to the ground. He cast a quick look back to make sure his family hadn't stirred, before taking off round the corner.

Dean was just where he'd promised to be, resting against the hood of the Impala. His green eyes lit up when he saw his boyfriend, and he caught the smaller man in a kiss.

"I've missed you," he murmured with a soft smile.

"I've missed you, too," Cas admitted with a grin. He melted back into the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance which Dean gladly granted. The taller man flipped them so his blue-eyed angel was pinned to the hood of his car.

"I think we should move this to the back seat," Cas purred.

"I don't know. I rather like the ... _naughtiness_, of our situation," Dean smirked. Cas whimpered slightly at the tone of his voice.

"Well, my family's convinced I've been corrupted by someone. I'll just blame my secret boyfriend," Cas licked his lips, before pulling his boyfriend down for another kiss. He could feel Dean's obvious arousal, and wrapped his legs around his waist so their denim-clad dicks rubbed together. The smaller man moaned, rolling his hips forwards. When Dean groaned, he did it again.

"I agree. Back seat," he panted, and maneuvered them to the back-door. He opened it and straddled Cas in the back seat after shutting it behind them. He was frantic as he pulled off the simple shirt and jeans (it was a warm summer). Cas helped him with his own clothes, and couldn't resist rolling his hips again when they were both naked. _Ohh, yes. _

The green-eyed man retrieved the lube from the floor of the Impala, left from their last late-night rendezvous. The smaller man was slightly surprised when his boyfriend slicked him up, but his hips moved with the motion, _needing _the friction. Then his jaw fell as Dean rose about him before lowering himself on to his boyfriend's hard cock. He was deliciously flushed, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Then he began to move, lifting himself up before grinding back down. Soon, Cas was arching up to meet every quickening movements, hand on his lover's hips. Then he slammed into Dean's prostate, and the larger man _screamed _as he came untouched, painting his boyfriend's chest with stripes of white. He clenched down on Cas, and the blue-eyed man cried out his name as he came inside his love.

"Oh, god, Dean. Didn't that hurt you, baby?" Cas asked tenderly when Dean turned them so the smaller man was curled on his chest.

"Nope. Might have thought of you earlier ..." those gorgeous green eyes glinted with mischief, a sparkle Cas recognised all too well.

"Hey, bro. Might not wanna fuck so close to home," Gabriel didn't open the door - he didn't have to.

"Shit," Cas swore, scrambling for his clothes. Dean wiped him off with the towel he'd had the sense to bring so he could get changed. Eventually, the two of them were facing the older Novak.

"Relax," Gabriel laughed, sucking on his lollipop. "Glad to see you happy. Anna would be too. Just be glad it was me and not Raph or Mikey that found you out."

"You _can't _be angry with me," Cas laughed at his older brother. "I know about you and Sammy."

"_My _Sammy?" Dean's mouth fell open as the gold-haired trickster blushed.

"Yes," he mumbled. "Next time you guys sneak out, bring me and take us to your house. Car sex is hot, but limited."

"I did _not _want to know that," Dean groaned, rubbing at his eyes. "Brain-bleach?"

"Well, I could tell you ..." Gabe's grin was wicked, but the two cut him off.

"No!" Cas was trying not to laugh at his brother's antics, and Dean was mortified.

"Come on, bro. Let's go home before Raph catches _both _of us," Gabriel smirked. "I'm actually proud of you - didn't know you had the same rebellious / mischievous streak in you that me and Anna seemed to have. You know they call you the 'good child', right?"

"I'm a good actor," Cas leaned up to kiss Dean, before smiling softly and following his brother. The familiar roar of the Impala started up, before fading into silence.

"I'll say. How can you even pretend to stomach that preaching crap Michael insists on force-feeding us, or that 'God has plans for us' speech that Raphael gives us?" Gabriel snorted.

"Because I think of Dean and that makes me look as though I'm enjoying it," Cas winked.

"God forbid you get a hard-on in church!" Gabriel burst out laughing.

"I've got it down, don't worry," his younger brother chuckled.

"Meet up with Dean the night before?" the mischievous teen guessed.

"Bro, I've been sneaking out every night," Cas actually _giggled_.

"Holy shit! I just stay over Sammy's as much as I can. I have videos for when I can't see my moose," Gabriel's grin was devillish.

"Hmm," Cas considered that option. "Nah, I think I'm good with the arrangement I have."

"Like I said, next time, bring me to see my moose," Gabriel laughed, ruffling his younger brother's hair affectionately. Cas shushed him as he swung himself silently up on to the roof before slipping into the window and helping Gabe through.

"You get caught going back to your room, I was never involved," the younger Novak chuckled.

"Oh, _please_. I'm not stupid," Gabriel slipped out the door, and Cas stripped out of his clothes before settling under the covers of his bed. He didn't hear 'God give me strength to deal with stubborn youth', so he assumed Gabriel had managed to sneak back to his own room without detection.


End file.
